world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
121013-Beau-Nullar
09:36 -- chessAficionado CA began pestering aibohphilicGapeseed AG at 21:36 -- 09:36 CA: Hi Null!... 09:36 AG: oh, hey 09:36 AG: sup 09:36 CA: I heard about you getting kidnapped, amazing you escaped before I even heard about it!... 09:37 AG: I didn't really escape, jack let me go 09:37 CA: I see... 09:37 AG: and I wasn't really kidnapped 09:37 CA: Oh?... 09:37 AG: I went there willingly to meet jackk and get a tou r of the shittiest planet in existence 09:37 CA: I guess people twist details like that... 09:37 CA: haha What... 09:37 CA: what planet?... 09:37 AG: yeah everyone wants jack to be the big bad guy, it's cool, I understand 09:37 AG: the land of salt and razors 09:38 AG: I believe it was originally your human doir's planet 09:38 CA: ... 09:38 CA: I uh... 09:38 CA: I thought it would have just been deleted after it was replaced... 09:38 AG: no apparently not 09:38 CA: I imagine LOSAR would suck... 09:39 AG: yeah it's full of shitty exploding snails 09:39 AG: long storyre 09:39 CA: Snails is the worst possible animal to be put on a salt planet... 09:39 AG: ehehehe right 09:39 AG: the one I saw seemed to be doing fine tho 09:39 AG: it was annoying as shit 09:40 CA: The consorts on Kate's planet are little Gnomes... 09:40 CA: and they think not wearing a hat is rude... 09:40 AG: ehehe that soiunds dumb 09:40 CA: They are... 09:40 AG: I don't think I have consrtos unless cameras are consorts 09:40 AG: idk I haven't really been outside in a little while 09:40 CA: I think my consorts are fucking clowns... 09:40 AG: I'm kinda just like chiloing 09:40 AG: I think I'm going to try to do some gardening today that'd be nice 09:41 AG: clowns? ehehehe enjoy 09:41 CA: BUT... 09:41 AG: don't lwet them convert you to their asshole religion 09:41 CA: They all seem to be trapped in amber... 09:41 AG: balish told me a lot about them 09:41 CA: Religon?... 09:41 AG: now he seems to want to comvert but whatever he';s a hypocrite fuck him that's not news 09:41 CA: I think they just prance around and honk horns... 09:41 AG: sounds like part of your quest will be getting them out then 09:41 AG: nah clowns are evil sadistic little shits 09:42 CA: Unless they go psycho and murder people... 09:42 AG: when don't they though come on 09:43 CA: How the shit am I supposed to get them out?... 09:43 CA: Cut them out with a scythe?... 09:43 AG: maybe? amber's probably harder than that though 09:43 AG: perhaps you could find a way to melt it without fdamangeing the creatures inside? 09:44 AG: or, maybe, strategically places burrow holes and a bit of pressure and air? 09:44 CA: Idk, I'm an heir of light, so maybe I can create a mini sun or something... 09:45 AG: perhaps! I haven't gotten to do much with my aspect so far but from what I can tell it's total balls 09:45 CA: I mean... 09:45 CA: So far Kate is the only one to do anything... 09:45 CA: She turned glass into sand... 09:45 AG: ah, fiar enough 09:45 AG: that's pretty cool 09:45 CA: then later she un-snapped a rope... 09:46 CA: The deeper this rabbit hole goes, the more I regret signing up... 09:46 CA: then I remember "it's this or death so"... 09:46 CA: Might as well... 09:47 CA: One thing we did over here was figure out alchemy kinda... 09:50 AG: /:> yeah well I'm hoping ma we can find a way tybeavoid anyone else having to do this again 09:50 AG: you figured out alchemy? 09:50 CA: Kinda... 09:50 CA: Got a sick scythe... 09:52 AG: oh, that's cool! I'm in my hive so I've started trying to think up a few things to make, we'll see how it goes (: 09:52 CA: awesome, anyways, I gotta skedaddle, I'll speak to ya later :)... 09:53 AG: alright, sorry I was so slow, my uh keyboard's sticking a lot lately 09:54 CA: oh no prob... 09:54 CA: bye... 09:54 AG: make sure to keep an eye out on sami like you said 09:54 AG: bye 09:54 -- aibohphilicGapeseed AG ceased pestering chessAficionado CA at 21:54 --